Harry Potter and Friends Play Mow Round Two
by Nala's Mom
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter and Friends Play Mow still features a clichéd American exchange student. New features include playing with a Looney Tunes card deck, Taz imitation lessons, and a windswept and illtempered Ginny Weasley.


Summery _The sequel to Harry Potter and Friends Play Mow still features a clichéd American exchange student. New features include playing with a Looney Tunes card deck, Taz imitation lessons, and a wind-swept and ill-tempered Ginny Weasley._

1Harry Potter and Friends Play Mow - Round Two

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a clichéd American exchange student were sitting in a semicircle around the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were discard and draw piles situated on the coffee-table between them, and they were each holding a handful of playing cards. As there little game progressed, they were heard to sound very odd noises as they laid down their cards in turn.

"Meemeep," Hermione honked, as she played a five of clubs.

"Ssssuffering ssssssuckatashsh," the clichéd American exchange student spit, laying down a six of clubs.

"Earthlings have no sense of direction," Harry extolled in a falsetto voice, as he set down a seven of clubs.

Ron held the Ace of clubs over the discard pile to be placed with the others and muttered, "P/A, I can't sing."

"P/A, whistle it, then," the clichéd American exchange student advised. Ron dropped the card and attempted to whistle the Looney Tune theme music without much success but well enough to make it out.

"Me hate wabbits," Hermione informed them when she played the ten of clubs.

"P/A, Hermione, that was pathetic," Harry inserted.

"P/A, Yeah!" Ron agreed. "I think she should get a card for not doing it properly."

"P/A, I agree," the clichéd American exchange student said, and handed Hermione a card from the draw pile.

"P/A, Oh, like you could do any better!" Hermione exclaimed.

"P/A, alright then," and with that the clichéd American exchange student played a ten of diamonds and went into a frenzy, snapping and snarling like a maniac, in the middle of which the only words that were detectable were, "Me hate wabbits!"

When she was through, Harry played the jack of diamonds, and added, speaking for Hermione as well as himself, "You're despicable!"

As Ron flung the nine of diamonds in the direction of the discard, he said, "I tot I taw a putty tat."

"I did! I did tee a putty tat," Hermione finished for him as she played the nine of hearts

The clichéd American exchange student took a card from the draw pile.

Harry played a four and let out a long whistle that started high and got gradually lower until, "Splat."

As Ron laid down his next card, the two of hearts, he looked at Hermione, wriggled his eyes brows and asked, in a horrible French accent, "I am the locksmith of love, no?"

"P/A, No," Hermione responded to Ron's inference, before placing her jack of hearts and telling him, "You're despicable!"

After that, play continued with significantly fewer comments from Ron.

A long time later, Ginny entered the room, looking windswept and very ill-tempered. She stocked over to the fire and informed the assembled players not to ask before any of them could even mention her Valentine's Day date. "May I join you next round?" she asked.

There was a sudden rush of p's, a's, and general affirmatives.

"And may I be Mow? I have a very good idea."

"Eights, spades, and that's all folks!" the clichéd American exchange student exclaimed as she played her final card, claiming victory. "Certainly," she addressed Ginny. "Come sit down and we'll deal you in." She scooted away from Harry, leaving a space between them on the couch. "Or should I say," she added as Ginny sat. "You'll deal you in, Madame Mow," and she handed her the deck.

"Thank you," Ginny said sincerely, and began shuffling and dealing the cards.

After everyone but Ginny had played a card once and with no evidence of Ginny's new rule, Ginny set down the three of spades, and, instead of saying 'Larry, Moe, and Curly,' or, 'spades,' she said, in a matter of fact tone, "Dean Thomas can drop dead and rot."

All eyes went a little wide at this, but Ginny motioned for Harry to go on, so he did.

When the action came back around to Ginny, she played her card and said, "Dean Thomas should find himself a grave and dig it."

After a few more times around, Ginny played her fifth and final card and had her last word, "_He_'s not _my_ type anyway!" She stood up and marched to and up the girls' stairs without a sideways glance.

"I think I'd better try to talk to her," Hermione said, standing up.

When she returned, Hermione approached her friends and told them, "Apparently, Dean told her that he wants to start seeing other people. You're not to be mad at him, Ron, because she's not really as mad at him as she is at herself, and... There was one other thing what was it," she thought for a second then continued in a rush. "Yes, I'm not allowed to tell you anything else, so don't ask."

"You know," Ron said, as Hermione left to go back up. "That 'no dating until you're sixteen' idea is starting to have real promise for her."


End file.
